jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs aired on JWToons
Unlike the block version, which had 7 shows, the channel version of JWToons ''had many shows, hence being a 24/7 hr channel. Programs '''Note:' * * = Original series * ** = Netflix/Amazon Video/Hulu original series Original Shows * Jeremy's Wacky Life * Paint!: The Chronicles of Ashley * ''The Little Mattie Show'' * The Mysterious Manor Reborn * Emily, Ravi, and Julia (2017 series) * Alyvia: Princess Kingdom * Sketch-O-Rama * Super Mario Toons * Alaina Gleen * Two Teenage Ghost: The Spook Is On! * The Satin and Bizzy Show * The 78M Show * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures * Magical Girls to the Rescue * All Dogs Go to Heaven: Heavenly Adventures * Nathalie's Family * The Black Ink Girl * Puyo Puyo * Once Upon a Tales * Super Monkey Ball: Rolling Adventures * Nights: The Series * ''Spyro: Reignited Journey'' * Blue & Pink * Twenties of the Life * Me, You, and My Sister * BFF: Friends Forever * JeremyWorks Cartoon Forever! JeremyWorks Studios * JeremyToons * JeremyToons Universe * Jeremy's Wacky Life* * Alyvia: Princess Kingdom* * ''Cartoon World'' * Cartoon World: Rewritten** * Little Mattie * The[[The Little Mattie Show| Little Mattie Show]]* * The Object Show * Objects: Twisted Tales * Objects: Back at Ya! * The Adventures in Medieval (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''(both the original and the 2017 revival) * ''Legend of the Wicked Witch * Life of Teenagers * The Mysterious Manor * The Mysterious Manor Reborn* * Paint!: The Series * Paint!: The Chronicles of Ashley* * JeremyWorksTV* * The Master Dude * The Missing Riddle * Planet NX: The Series * Planet NX: The Next Level * Araceli: The Great Spirit * Sorceress Girl * Time Travel Releashed * The Black Ink Girl* * Spooky Family * Alternate Reality: The Series * JeremyWorks Remixed * Go City!: Adventures of Jax and Cameron** * JeremyWorks Cartoons: Laff Riot* * Two Teenage Ghost: The Spook Is On!* * Super Monkey Ball: Rolling Adventures* * Nights: The Series* * Twenties of the Life* * JeremyWorks Cartoon Forever!* JeremySoft * Avery the Warrior * The Chronicles of Avery the Warrior * Avery the Warrior: The Returning * Quinn the Rockstar * Quinn the Rockstar Chronicles * Wild Racers Toons * Wild Racers Tales * Wild Racers: The Racing Adventures* * Legend World: The Legend Begin! * Legend World: Return of the Tales * Saniya ClearWorld Entertainment * Alaina Gleen* * Alaina & Friends * Charity the Wicked Witch * The Teen Gang * The Adventures of The Teen Gang* * Lucky & Master * The Tales of Sarahi * The Twisted Tales of Classic * Me & Ruffy * Nitro Boom: The Racing Begins * The Life of the Wizards * The Chronicles of Magic Girl** * Fairy Tale Times: The Series* * Me, You, and My Sister* Valentina Animation * Tales of the Journey: Valery's Greatest Adventures 78M Studios * The 78M Show* Rovio Animation * Angry Birds (Angry Birds Toons/''Angry Birds Stella''/''Piggy Tales''/''Angry Birds Blues'') * Angry Birds Zero Gravity Acquired from Walt Disney Television * Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy/Pluto shorts * DuckTales (both the 1987 and the 2017 revival) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * TaleSpin * Darkwing Duck * Goof Troop * Quack Pack * Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse shorts (2013) * Silly Symphonies * Phineas and Ferb * Milo Murphy's Law * Pucca * Caleb's Adventures * Gravity Falls * Wander Over Yonder * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Pepper Ann * Doug (Disney series) * The Proud Family * Kim Possible * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Lilo and Stich: The Series * The Emperor's New School * Timon & Pumbaa * The Lion Guard ''(Part of JWToons Jr.) * ''101 Dalmatians: The Series * The Parent Trap: The Series * Doug (Disney series) * The Owl House Acquired from 20th Century Fox Television * RandomToons ''theatrical shorts * ''The Keon the Fox Show * The Jenny the Mouse Show * The RandomToons Show * The New RandomToons Show * Jenny the Mouse: Twisted Tales * Jeanie! * New RandomToons * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Little Shop * The Tick * Life with Louie * Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd * Rio: The Series Acquired from Sony Pictures Television * The Smurfs (both the original and the 2016 revival) * Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' * Stuart Little: The Animated Series Acquired from Universal Television * Walter Lantz shorts (Woody Woodpecker/''Chilly Willy''/''Andy Panda''/''The Beary Family'') * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Woody Woodpecker (2018) * Toonsylvania * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants** * Dawn of the Croods** * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh** '' * ''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!** * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle** * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show** * The Little Audrey Show * Adventures of Little Audrey and Friends * Harvey Street Kids/''Harvey Girls Forever''** * George of the Jungle * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Fievel's American Tails * The Land Before Time: The Animated Series * Earthworm Jim (1995 series) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures* * ''Spyro: Reignited Journey''* Acquired from Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies theatrical shorts * ''Tiny Toon Adventures * Taz-Mania * Animaniacs ''(both the original and the 2020 revival) * ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Duck Dodgers * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy, Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Bunnicula * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Chuck and Scoopies * Unikitty! * Storks: The Series * BFF: Friends Forever* Acquired from Hanna-Barbera * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * 2 Stupid Dogs ''(Part of Cartoon Pop) * ''The Flintstones * The Jetsons * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Scooby-Doo Show * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * What a Cartoon! * The Smurfs * Pound Puppies Acquired from Turner Entertainment * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy, Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show Acquired from Cartoon Network (pre-2016 shows only) * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls (the original series) * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Johnny Bravo * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? * Time Squad * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Evil Con Crane * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mike, Lu & Og * Sheep in the Big City * Uppo Goat * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mixels * We Bare Bears Acquired from MGM Animation * The Pink Panther * The Ant and the Aardvark * Pink Panther and Pals * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * All Dogs Go to Heaven: Heavenly Adventures * The Lionhearts Acquired from Sega * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Puyo Puyo* * Nights: The Series* Acquired from Nintendo * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * Super Mario Toons* * Donkey Kong Country * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Acquired from Corus Entertainment * Atomic Betty * Rocket Monkeys Acquired from WildBrain * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Kid vs. Kat * Chuck's Choice * Magical Girls to the Rescue* * Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Trollz Acquired from Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rugrats * All Grown Up! * Doug (Nickelodeon series) * Rocko's Modern Life * Hey Arnold! * The Fairly OddParents * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Random! Cartoons * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * Rocket Power * Simon Sauce * As Told by Ginger * Invader Zim * My Life as a Teenage Robot * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Danny Phantom * Catscratch * The X's * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Back at the Barnyard * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Bunsen Is a Beast * Pinky Malinky * Blue & Pink* Acquired from Paramount Television Animation * Kiana's Little Helpers * The Adventures in Medieval * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Crazy Rush! * Crazy Rush!: Funtastic Adventures * The Bigger Adventures: The Series * Friendly Fox * Master Detectives * Twin, Duo, and Two: Double Madness * Princess and Prince Adventures: The New Journey * Sparkles and Gloom * Virtual Journey: The Series * Natalia's Story Tales * Puffy: The Series * Sparkles and Gloom * The Chronicles of Soundway the Braver** Acquired from Paramount Cartoon Studios * Fleischer Studios cartoons ** Koko the Clown ** Betty Boop ** Bimbo ** Hunsky and Spunky * Screen Songs * Noveltoons * Herman and Katnip * Buzzy the Crow * Little Lulu series * King Features Trilogy ** Beetle Bailey (1960s series) ** Snuffy Smith (1960s series) ** Krazy Kat (1960s series) Acquired from Hasbro Studios/Allspark Animation * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Littlest Pet Shop (2012 series) * Littlest Pet Shop (2015 series) * Pound Puppies ''(both the 2010 series and 2017 series) * ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Others * Wayside * Oggy and the Cockroaches/''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' * Skylanders Academy * Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions * Shaun the Sheep * Peanuts series * El Chavo del Ocho (animated version) * Monica's Gang (English dub) * Hostal Morrison (in English dub) * Legend Quest ''(English dub) * ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Lego Nexo Knights * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Viva Piñata * Stickin' Around * Ned's Newt * The ZhuZhus * Atomic Puppet * Camp Lakebottom * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Kid vs. Kat * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Kaput and Zosky * Rayman: The Animated Series * Rabbids Invasion Category:Lists Category:JAB3Toons